


The Difference Between Human and Wolf

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stiles doesn't mind, derek is all for claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between Derek inside and outside when it comes to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Human and Wolf

Every once and a while Stiles would go with Derek on a run, both of them knowing it was going to end with sex. But fucking Derek in the woods and fucking Derek anywhere else were two completely different experiences. 

 

Usually Derek was sweet, tender, took his time. Made Stiles come a least once before even entering him. Love to see what faces Stiles made when he was fucking into him. Then would hold onto Stiles like an octopus afterwards, like he was afraid Stiles would leave. 

 

But when they had sex in the woods Derek was rough, fast, didn’t care if Stiles ended up covered in scrapes from bark. Would push him up against trees, pin him to the ground, and hold him in place so that there was no escape. Not that Stiles wanted to escape. 

 

Derek would growl his way through the whole thing, biting hard at the back of Stiles neck. Always fucking him from behind. 

 

And afterwards, when it felt like Stiles couldn’t walk anymore because he was completely fucked out of his ability to think and move, Derek would pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. 

 

Then he would go marching out of the woods, head held high. Like he had finished a hunt. 

 

Like he had claimed his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a [Sterek game!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1679894)
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](iswearifmymomfindsthisonetoo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Once again thank you to the amazing  
> [LocktheDragon](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com) for being an amazing beta.


End file.
